The Second Daughter (2)
by CrystalFabray
Summary: It has been a month since Ben's coronation and Hadley's life has been great. After Hadley receives a note from her mother, she is thrown into a totally new world, literally.
1. The Enchanted Forest

It's been a month since Maleficent has been defeated and things are going amazingly. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and myself have never been happier. I was sitting next to Evie and Mal reading my book in our dorm. "So, apparently you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Mal clarified,

"Yep." I nodded,

"And you have a sister?" Evie inquired,

"Say's so in the book." I said. I pulled out my baby blanket that I had bought with me. "They match." I placed it next to the picture in the book with Snow White holding me.

"So basicly your the daughter of Evie's mother's worst enemy." Mal checked,

"I'm still the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. This woman, she gave birth to me but my Mother raised me." I took my blanket and snapped the book shut. I then saw a crow land on our windowsill. I went up to it and opened the window. The crow stuck out it's leg and I saw a note attached to it. I took it off and opened it. My eyes widened as I read it.

"What does it say?"

" _To my dear Hadley, I have escaped the island but I mean no harm to Auradon. I want you to follow the crow to my location, I need to show you something. Pack a bag of clothes and supplies. Love, Mother."_

"So your mother wants to meet you?" Evie questioned,

"Yes. And I will go." I held out my arm for the Crow and it landed on my shoulder. I started to walk around, packing a bag. Mal put her hand on mine,

"If you're going, I'm coming with you." She said,

"Me too." Evie said, standing up,

"We are to." I heard a voice from the doorway and saw Ben, Carlos and Jay.

"Ben no." I protested,

"Hadley. If your mother is who you say she is, I want to go with you." Ben argued.

"But Ben, you're the king, you can't-"

"I'll get my father to do some work for a while." He assured me,

"You sure?"

"Yes." We all went off and packed our things. We then all gathered in the front garden of the school, where King Beast's statue stood tall. I let the crow fly away and we all ran to keep up with it. We ran into the woods and past the Enchanted Lake. We eventually reached a doorway in the middle of the woods. "This was definitely not here before." Ben stated.

"Well then, in we go." I reached out and opened the door. Instead of an empty doorway, we saw a weird glowing portal. I looked at my friends and they ussured me with their eyes. I looked back at the portal and walked through it. I ended up in a grassy field with large trees looming over me. I stared at the change of scenery in wonder as my friends appeared beside me.

"This place is so amazing." Mal and Evie choroused.

"Hadley dear!" I heard a voice call out. I then saw my Mother standing a bit ahead of us with a smile on her face.

"Mother!" I cried, dashing up to her. I dumped my bags and wrapped my mother in a hug.

"Oh Princess I missed you." Mother pushed me away to arms length. She looked past me to my friends. "Why are your friends here?"

"They wanted to come."

"Why do you need Hadley here?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I feel like there is some important life or death mission that we need to undertake." Jay agreed.

"Cora!" A voice shouted. I turned to see a dark skinned man in armour approach us on a horse, a battalion of soldiers behind him. "You are surrounded, don't resist. Release the children and we won't bring harm to you."

"And why would I hurt my own daughter?" Mother asked.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Mother waved her hand and my friends and I were behind the line of soldiers.

"MOTHER!" I shouted as I ran to reach her. A guard held me back.

"It will be alright dear." Mother assured, "I'll be fine."

 _TIMESKIP_

It's been months since we arrived in the Enchanted Forest, it's nothing like I read. Ogres run rampant and most of the land is destroyed. But there is a sanctuary which is where Lancelot took us. Mulan helped us train, it was hard for me to not comment about Lonnie. We were given clothes from this world, but I insisted that I keep my violin and necklace. Mal, Evie and I worked as seamstresses for the sanctuary while Ben, Carlos and Jay worked as farmers. One day, Mulan bought some people to the sanctuary. I paused my work and stood, exiting the small hut and looking at who had arrived. They were all women, two that looked nothing alike, but looked so similar at the same time. One of them was a brunette that held herself like a princess, she was not bound like the other two. One of the women had long blonde hair who wore a red leather jacket with black pants and a black shirt. The other had short black hair who wore a off white scarf, pale purple cardigan, white shirt and black pants. Clothes of another realm. I looked at Evie and Mal who were also staring at the duo. The black haired woman then elbowed the princess and shouted, "Emma! Run!" The blonde did just that. Mulan then threw something that hit the black haired woman.

"Mary Margaret!" The blonde, Emma, exclaimed as she ran back to her companion. She turned Mary Margaret over onto her back, "Mary Margaret!" I quickly put my work on a table inside and rushed back out to the scene with Mal and Evie on my heels. "What did you do?" Emma asked.

"Take them to the pit." Mulan ordered. "Hadley, Mal, escort them." I nodded and followed the brutes that held Emma and Mary Margaret. Their actions felt familiar in a way when Mary Margaret tried to escape.

"What are these two little girls escorting us when you have these guys with you?"

"Little girls?" Mal asked venomously as our eyes flashed green and gold respectively. I then sighed as I took a note out of my chest area.

"Could you give this to the other inmate." I whispered.

"Why?" Emma questioned as I put it in her jacket pocket discreetly.

"Please just do it. I need it to get to them." Pretty soon, we came to the underground entrance of the pit. Mal and I were not allowed to go near the pit entrance so we made our way back to the hut we were previously working in. Ben, Carlos and Jay were there as well.

"So, who are they?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. We only know their names."


	2. Lady Of The Lake

Ben poked his head through the doorway of the hut me and the girls were working in. "Mal, Hadley. You need to escort the prisoners." Ben said. I nodded and put my work down before following Ben towards the top pit entrance. "Be careful." Ben said.

"Ben, I've faced a dragon and survived, I think a few powerless prisoners aren't gonna hurt me." I assured him I quickly pecked Ben on the cheek before he left. Mal and I threw a rope down towards the inmates. My Mother stood beside Mary Margaret.

"Our leader wants to talk." Mal said. Mary Margaret and Emma hauled themselves up out of the pit.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me?" Emma retorted. "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could have handled her."

"Cora? Don't be so sure. I lived here Emma. I know this world and it's dangers,"

"Wait here." Mal told the duo before she left.

"Is that why you came through the portal?" Emma asked. "Because you thought I was helpless here?"

"No." Mary Margaret said.

"Portal?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a portal to travel between worlds." Mary Margaret turned to look at Emma. "I came through to be with you." Mary Margaret then looked past Emma to someone behind us. I turned to look at who was behind us. Lancelot walked out of his hut with Mal trailing behind him. "Lancelot?"

"Snow?" The dark skin man inquired. Lancelot walked swiftly up to Mary Margaret and they hugged.

"Snow?" I whispered to Emma, "As in Snow White? I thought her name was Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah, it's both, it's complicated. There was a curse and people of this world got new identities." Emma whispered back. I was in shock. I placed my hands on my mouth and took a step back. I took another step back before I hiked up my skirt and ran back to my hut.

"Hadley!" Mal called. I continued to run back to my hut and once I got in, I slammed the door. I pressed my back to the door and slid down. That was Snow White. That was my birth mother. I peeked out the window to see Mary Margaret and Emma talking with Lancelot. I then heard a knock on the door and I jumped. I opened the door slightly to see Evie standing there before closing the door.

"I'm not coming out!" I shouted.

"You need to eat now come with me, Fernando just finished cooking." Evie said. I then yelped as I was thrown over a shoulder and walked out of the hut. I screeched as I met the familiar snake of my friend.

"JAY YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"You need to eat." Jay said plainly. He plopped me down in a seat at the table opposite Mary Margaret. She smiled at me but I looked away and started eating come grapes. There weren't mango's...but I've learnt to take what I can get.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as Fernando placed a tray of meat in front of us.

"That is Chimera." Lancelot told her as he sat down, "An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

"Like turducken?" Emma asked,

"Well it's not the most disgusting thing we've eaten." Mal muttered. I ripped a piece of it and ate it.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked, poking his Chimera.

"Auradon practically gave the Isle it's garbage." Mal explained. "We had to eat rotten apples for breakfast!"

"You ate rotten food?" Mary Margaret asked, horrified.

"Well...yeah." Carlos replied, "Were the kids of-" I kicked Carlos' shin. "-People who lived in the more run-down part of our Kingdom." He corrected.

"Ok, why don't you all introduced yourselves. You know our names but we don't know yours."

"I'm Mal"

"Evie."

"Jay."

"Ben."

"Carlos."

"My name is Hadley." Mary Margaret dropped her chimera.

"What was your name again?"

"Hadley." I repeated. "Why is that such a shock to you?"

"I had a daughter named Hadley. But...I don't know what happened to her." My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Evie said. Mary Margaret shook herself out and turned to Lancelot,

"We were told this land didn't even exist anymore." She stated. "How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery." Lancelot said. "The curse struck and when the smoke cleared most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But worry not, your safe here. We all are. We have people here who wield magic who can protect us."

"We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson-we have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?"

"Listen, I don't know what the Enchanted Forest was like when you were here, but it's constant war now." Mal said. "Leaving the safe haven would be suicide. Ogres rule the land out there."

"Ogres?" Emma questioned, "Like as in fee-fi-fo-fum?"

"Those are giants geneious." I told her.

"Hey I'm new here I don't know what creature makes what sound."

"Well you better learn soon or your gonna die pretty quick."

"Don't fight." Mary Margaret told the both of us. I shut my mouth.

"The ogres are far worse." Lancelot interrupted. "That's why we live here, on this island, where it's safe. Please Snow, stay here. There are no more portls left."

"I might know of one."

"You do?" Jay asked.

"Where?" Carlos asked.

"Cora's near." Mary Margaret said, glancing at the pit. "I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore. She promised not to use her powers unless her daughter is harmed." Lancelot said. I stared at the table, he was talking about me. "But, given her reputation, she's agreed to be locked up as well."

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking my chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go."

"I'll allow it, but on one condition, you take my bravest warrior's with you. Allow Mulan, Mal and Hadley to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves." Emma tried to argue.

"Deal." Mary Margaret agreed.

"But if Hadley's going, I'm going with her." Ben said as he stood.

"And there is no way the three of them are going without us." Evie added as she indicated to Jay and Carlos. Lancelot sighed,

"Snow?"

"They can come." Mary Margaret decided. "Thank you Lancelot, for always looking out for me."

"Go prepare." The gang and I nodded before we all stood and made our way to our hut's. The six of us dressed in our usual clothes. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and I dressed in our isle leather while Ben was wearing a yellow t-shirt, jeans, blue hoodie and sneakers. Mal and I had our spell book's in our hands. When Emma and Mary Margaret saw us, their eyes widened.

"How do you have those clothes?" Emma asked.

"Were sorta like you." I started to explain, "We came from another world."

"We can talk about this later, right now we need to find a way for them to get home." Mal said, waving a hand at Mary Margaret and Emma. Mulan the opened a trunk of weapons and stood up.

"Chose wisely." She warned. "We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey." Mary Margaret picked out a sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Emma picked out a knife while my friends chose swords. I picked up the second bow and slung another quiver of arrows over my shoulder.

"Where's my gun?" Emma asked. "I want it back." Mulan pulled it out of her belt.

"Is it magic?"

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger." Mulan handed the weapon over.

"You use a bow?" Mary Margaret asked me. I flushed in embarrassment, "Don't be embarrassed." She said, nudging me with her shoulder, "I'm sure your amazing."

"Let's walk." Mulan said as she walked off. Ben's hand found mine and I smiled at him. He and I trailed behind Mulan.

"You ok?" He whispered,

"Sort of." I replied in the same hushed tone, "Just...meeting my birth mother shocked me."

"Are you gonna tell them?" I stared at Ben for a second,

"Are you crazy?! I can't just waltz up to them and say, 'Hey! That daughter your missing? I'm her! I've been raised on an island full of villains by the woman you hate!' Do you think she'll accept me then?"

"Didn't you tell me she was the embodiment of good in your book? She won't care." After a bit of walking, we made it to a clearing.

"This will do." Mulan decided. "We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if were hiding from Ogres, shouldn't we maybe, i don't know, not start a fire?" Emma asked.

"Ogres are blind." Mary Margaret said, "They hunt by sound alone."

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about Ogres."

"Look." Mary Margaret started as she approached Emma, "I know your out of you element-"

"I'm fine." Emma interrupted.

"I know. But maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite."

"You mean the big empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place, we'll be right back. Mal, Evie you two come with me. Ben, Carlos, Jay, you three go with Mulan." Mary Margaret and Mulan walked off. I blinked as everyone went their separate ways and I was soon left alone with Emma. I sat down on the grass and stared at my hands.

"You know we don't need firewood." I muttered.

"What?" Emma asked. I gave her a small smile as I concentrated on my hands. A spark emitted from them until a fireball appeared in my palms. "Magic?"

"Yeah. Mal and I are the only ones in the safe haven that can use magic. So, if something were to happen to it the damage would be on our shoulders." Emma then looked to where Mary Margaret walked off to.

"Something's wrong." I dispersed my fireball and loaded my bow. I followed Emma as she lead us to where Mary Margaret, Mulan, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben were gathered. Emma shot her gun into the air as I put my arrow back into my quiver. Animals started to howl and whine.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked in a whisper.

"Protecting you, drop the weapon."

"Do you know what you've done blondie!?" Mal hissed. There were growls getting closer and closer.

"Ogres?"

"Run!" Mary Margaret shouted. I darted after Mary Margaret, followed closely by Emma. "Split up!" I followed Mary Margaret with Emma beside me. "Over there." She said. I then heard Emma fall. I stopped and turned.

"Emma!" I screamed running back to her. An Ogre appeared through the trees. I knocked an arrow and shot the Ogre in the shoulder. It stumbled and roared at me. I threw my weapons down and summoned a fireball in my hand, "Get away from my sister." I launched the fireball into the Ogre's face. He roared one last time before collapsing. I fell onto my knees, exhausted. "Two fireballs in twenty four hours, I gotta work on that." I took deep breaths.

"Emma! Hadley!" Mary Margaret cried as she ran towards us. She wrapped an arm around each of us. "Are you both ok?" Mary Margaret inspected our faces. I moved away from her and put the quiver on my back.

"Yeah, were good." Emma said, staring at me, "Hadley torched the Ogre." Mary Margaret turned to me.

"Torched?"

"Yeah...I have magic…surprise…" I said sheepishly.

"Well, we can discuss this later. We should get going." I started to follow Mary Margaret but Emma held me back,

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"You heard what Mary Margaret said, we need to get going." I said, avoiding the question. I followed Mary Margaret until we found Mulan again. I ran up to Ben and threw my arms around him.

"Hadley!" He gasped as he wrapped his arms around me, "Are you ok?" I nodded and moved out of his arms looking at all of my friends.

"I killed an Ogre."

"Go Hadley." Mal congratulated. We started to walk again. Mulan had lit a torch and was leading us, followed by Mary Margaret, Emma then me and my friends, then finally Aurora. I think I liked her better back in Auradon.

"Were getting close." Mary Margaret told us.

"Aurora, you've gotta keep up." Mulan said.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods." The princess remarked. "It's cold out here."

"Then maybe you should've listened and stayed back." I sighed and pulled off my jacket. I didn't really need it, it went with the outfit. I handed it to Aurora.

"Here you go." I said to her. Aurora took it hesitantly,

"But I tried to kill your friend." She said.

"She's Snow White, I think she can handle herself. And...I've made my fare share of mistakes in my life." I walked off.

"Up here." Mulan called to us. We all gathered around the top of the hill and gazed at the ruined castle in the distance.

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Mary Margaret confirmed. "That's our home." My breath caught in my throat, that was going to be where I grew up...with my parents and my sister. "What's that on your arm?" I looked down at my dragon mark,

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Just a reminder." We made our way past the sea and towards the castle. We made our way through the ruins, following Mary Margaret. We then stopped at a door that Mary Margaret opened. It revealed what used to be a nursery.

"Oh my god." The wardrobe was in the corner but that wasn't what caught my eye. Two cribs were toppled over and covered in dust, toys were thrown across the room and bookshelves were covered in cobwebs. "I recognize this from Henry's book." Emma walked up the the wardrobe and placed her hand on it.

"Come. We'll stand watch at the gate." Mulan said. I went to follow Mulan but Mal put a hand on my shoulder,

"Stay. We'll keep watch." She told me. I nodded and turned back to Mary Margaret and Emma.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." Mary Margaret admitted. "This room." I turned to look at her. She was holding a teddy bear and was picking the rubble off it's face, "It was you and your sister's nursery."

"We lived here?" Emma asked.

"You our your sister never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you and your sister to have. I was going to teach you both to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball. Neither of you got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family, in Storybrooke."

"But not our whole family." Mary Margaret interrupted. I moved over to one of the bookshelves, on the top of it was marked 'Hadley'. I picked up a small rose trinket that was collecting dust and blew it off. The rose was made of glass, with red petals.

"I'm sorry." I said once Mary Margaret and Emma had finished talking. "I should have told you sooner."

"Told us what?"

"Are you finally going to talk about it?" Emma asked me. I nodded. I took a deep breath and turned to Mary Margaret and Emma,

"My name is Hadley Regina Hearts." I started, "The adopted daughter of the Queen of Hearts of Auradon and the biological daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming of the Enchanted Forest." I took a deep breath. Mary Margaret dropped the bear she was holding and slowly moved over to me. She cupped my cheeks and then hugged me,

"You found us…" Mary Margaret sobbed. I slowly wrapped my arms around Mary Margaret,

"Yeah...I guess it runs in the family." I moved away from Mary Margaret. I looked up at Emma, "That's what I meant about sister. And I somehow hate that my twin is older than me. But...let's talk about this later. You need to get to Storybrooke." Mary Margaret wiped her tears before walking over to the wardrobe. She opened it and Emma looked inside,

"Where's the on switch?" She asked,

"It's more complicated then that." Mary Margaret told her, "We'll have to get it back to the island."

"Mal and I could help with getting it to work." I spoke up, "We know magic. We could try to get it to work."

"How are we gonna carry this thing?" Emma questioned.

"With the help of an old friend." A voice said from the doorway. I turned to see Lancelot make his way inside.

"Lancelot." Mary Margaret said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the Ogre attack and I had to make sure you were all alright."

"Where are Mulan and the others?" I asked.

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp. And in the morning we'll head back." Lancelot turned to the wardrobe, "So...this is it, the portal you were after."

"The same one Emma went through." Mary Margaret confirmed, "That's how she escaped the curse."

"Remarkable."

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree but, there's no magic left.

"A portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?"

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband." Lancelot looked to Emma, "And son. Henry." Wait, Emma had a son named Henry? When did she tell Lancelot this? I was with her the whole time. "They must miss you." Mary Margaret drew her sword and pushed Emma and I behind her. She pointed the sword at Lancelot. I loaded my bow and aimed at Lancelot as well, if Mary Margaret is drawing her sword then I better trust her.

"Emma, Hadley, stay away from him. He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, "Who the hell is he?"

"There is only one person you told Henry's name."

"Cora." Lancelot was covered in purple smoke as he became my Mother. I lowered my bow, the arrow still loaded.

"Clever girl." Mother complimented sarcastically,

"Where's Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's dead, I killed him a long time ago."

"You killed someone?" I asked in a whisper. Mother turned to me and gave me a kind smile,

"I did princess, but I did it for you." I pointed my bow at her again, angry tears running down my face,

"I thought you had changed."

"I have. For you."

"Don't say that!" I shouted at her, "You killed Lancelot and have been posing as him for months...I can't trust you anymore."

"Well, they'd never listen to _me_. And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" Mary Margaret rushed to slash Mother but she was pushed away by magic. I went to help but Mother waved her hand and I blacked out before I hit the floor.

 _TIMESKIP_

"Hadley! Hadley!" A voice was calling. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ben above me,

"Ben?" I asked sleepily.

"Hadley!" Ben wrapped me in a hug.

"Wa-what happened?"

"Cora happened." Mary Margaret said as she helped me sit up. "You went to attack her but she knocked you out." I stood up with Ben and Mary Margaret's help. "What did she mean by doing things for you?"

"She...I'll explain later."

"Alright. I'm holding you to that."

"What happened to Lancelot?" Carlos asked as he looked around.

"Cora killed him." Emma said, "And then was pretending to be him for six months."

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew." Mary Margaret told us.

"How could I be so blind!" Mulan exclaimed. "How could I not see that it was Cora."

"To be fair she fooled everyone." Evie said.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

"The truth." Mal said, "We tell them that Lancelot was taken out by a powerful villain and that he died an honourable death."

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us?" Aurora asked, "You?"

"No." Mulan turned to Mary Margaret, "Her." Mary Margaret looked stunned,

"I'm honoured. But Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you." Jay said, stepping forward. "We'll help you find a way back home. Right?" I nodded,

"I'll help you get back home...and...you can say hi to Charming for me." I said with a small smile,

"Your coming with us." Mary Margaret decided. "I just found you and I'm not letting you go again."

"Can my friends and Ben come with me?"

"Of course."

"Come." Mulan said as she went to leave.

"I'm, uh...Sorry I torched our ride home." Emma said. I stopped and turned to my family. "I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just-"

"You had to put Henry first." Mary Margaret interrupted. I then stepped closer to her and Emma,

"I was angry for so long...wondering how you could chose to let me grow up without you. But then just seeing all this...you gave up everything for me and Hadley." I stepped forward, surprised that Emma mention me. Emma started to cry, "And your still doing that. Sorry, I'm not good at this. I...I guess I just...I'm not-I'm not used to someone putting me first." I walked up to Emma and wrapped her in a hug. Emma hesitantly wrapped her arms around me as well, holding me tight.

"I don't know how you grew up." I said, "But I grew up in a land where we had to look out for ourselves, even if you were kids. And...to be honest...I was upset as well. I have a book that told me what happened...and I was upset that you didn't even try to find a way for both Emma and I to escape the curse, to at least be with each other. And I'm getting used to people putting me first. Being the King's girlfriend has it's perks." Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"Well get used to it." She stated. We broke from the hug after a second and Mary Margaret wiped our tears. We each laughed slightly before we exited the nursery, Emma and I arm in arm with Mary Margaret behind us.

"We'll look after each other right?" I asked Emma,

"Were sisters." Emma said. "Of course we'll stick together." I smiled at her.


	3. The Doctor

"I don't know if I can do this, I'm not a very good liar." Aurora admitted.

"I'm not either." Evie added.

"It's not really a lie." Mary Margaret told the two. "Lancelot did die an honorable death and Cora did escape."

"It's all true." Mal said.

"Just leave all the details to us princess." Jay spoke up.

"There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Emma continued.

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary-" Aurora started,

"Quiet." I hissed. I looked up at the tower, "Where are the sentries?" I asked Mulan. "There supposed to be there." Mulan drew her sword as I loaded my bow,

"Stay close." Mulan told everyone. Mal appeared at my side and got her hands ready to cast a few spells. We made our way into the Safe Haven with caution.

"Oh my gods." Evie whispered. Bodies were thrown across the place, buildings were ruined and some were burning. There was blood on everybody's chests, their hearts had been ripped out. I placed my arrow back into my quiver and started to inspect the damage. The only building that was not ruined was mine, Mal and Evie's hut. I frowned, I know exactly who did this.

"This can't be."

"We were hidden here, protected." Carlos added, "How could the Ogres have found us?"

"It's because it wasn't Ogres." I said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Cora did this. Their hearts were ripped out. If this attack was caused by ogres there would be more blood. We need to stop her."

"Were too late." Mulan said, "She killed them, she killed them all."

"Then we need to stop her before she kills us."

"Hey! Hey, look!" Emma called. She and Evie started to pull some debris off something

"Someone's under here!" Evie added, "Whoever it is, there alive!" Mal ran over to the duo to help.

"Please." Someone begged, "Please help me." The person turned out to be a man with black hair and a beard.

"It's ok." Mary Margaret said as she approached the man, "Your safe now, we won't hurt you."

"Thank you, thank you." We sat the man down and gave him food and drink.

"Who is is he?" I asked Mal in a whisper, "We've been here for months and this is the first time I've seen him."

"He's a blacksmith." She told me, "He came a couple of months ago but always kept to himself. Lost his hand in an ogre attack. Pretty cool if you ask me."

"Why would your mother leave a survivor?" Evie muttered. "She seems like the kind of woman to make sure she doesn't make mistakes."

"I don't know what she's up to." I admitted, "She said she was doing this for me-I don't know."

"So you think that one hand's lying?" Mal confirmed.

"My mother has just been playing a huge trick on us, I can't trust her anymore." The three of us finished our conversation as Emma and Mulan approached the one-hand man,

"Here you go." Emma said, putting a cup in front of him. I turned to Mary Margaret who was trying to start a fire. I approached her with some caution. She spotted me and smiled grimly.

"Hi Hadley." She greeted,

"Hey." I responded before nodding to the fire. "Need help?"

"Just this once." I smiled softly and knelt next to the fire. I placed my hand on the wood and concentrated. A small flame appeared on the wood and I stepped back. "Thank you." Mary Margaret got to work starting to make some food and I just sat near her, watching her in her element. "So...about what Cora said in the nursery-"

"I told you that I'll tell you what she meant but not now." I stood and walked back over to the group assembled around the man.

"Slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop." He was explaining, "When she started ripping out people's hearts I hit under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself." I felt a hand slip into mine and I looked up into Ben's kind eyes. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder. "Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favours the brave." Emma commented.

"It was all I could do to survive." Emma then lent on the table.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"We should leave here." Mulan suggested. "In case Cora decides to come back."

"That would be a smart idea." Carlos agreed.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke." Mary Margaret added. "I only got about five minutes with my husband. Not to mention my grandson."

"You have a grandson?" One-hand asked.

"Long story."

"Well. I know this land well. I can guide you." A blade was then pressed up against one-hand's neck. Emma pulled his hair back.

"Your not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you _really_ are." Emma growled. Mal and I glanced at each other.

"Allow us." Mal said. We waved our hands and ropes flew from the rubble, binding the man's hands against a tree a little ways away.

"I already told you! I'm just a blacksmith!" One-Hand insisted.

"Sure you are." Emma said before turning and putting her fingers to her lips, letting out a loud whistle. A roar sounded a little ways away from us. My eyes widened. "You won't talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the Ogres while they rip you limb from limb." The growls of the Ogres came closer and I grabbed Ben's arm.

"Let's go. Please." I said.

"Yeah." Ben muttered, leading me away from the one-hand man.

"You can't just leave me here like this!" One-hand called out.

"We can and we will." Jay told him, following behind us.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora questioned.

"He's not." Emma told her.

"Good for you." One-hand called. "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"That supposed to be a joke?" Mal asked. Emma approached one-hand again, "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker-Hook."

"Hook?" Evie asked.

"Check my satchel." I let go of Ben's arm and picked 'Hook's' bag. I rifled through it, trying to find evidence of this man.

"As in Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me." I pulled out a silver hook and showed it to everyone.

"Oh, wow." I said, "You know, he and Harry do look alike."

"They kinda do." Carlos agreed. There was a crash closer than I would have liked.

"You better hurry up. There getting closer." Emma said to Hook. "So unless you wanna be dinner you better start talking."

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke." Hook started to explain. "She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there, we destroyed the wardrobe." Mary Margaret argued.

"Ahh, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes, she's gonna use them to open up a portal." The sounds of ogres drew closer. "Now if you'd kindly cut me loose."

"No." Mulan protested, "We should leave him here to die, to pay for the lives that he took."

"I second that." Mal said, raising her hand.

"That was Cora, not me." Hook told us.

"Let's go." Emma said. We started to walk away.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive." We turned back to Hook,

"Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing. To get back to your land."

"You'd say anything to save your skin, so why should we trust you?" I asked.

"I arranged transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful _you_ all are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are _you_ going to help us get home?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass, Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to getting home." Emma clarified. She looked back at Mary Margaret,

"Sounds too good to be true." She stated.

"There's only one way to find out." Hook said. There was another roar that was louder and closer than the others. Emma drew a dagger and held it to Hook's neck.

"You tell me one thing." Emma started, "And whatever you say, I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" There was a pause,

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin."

 _TIMESKIP_

"Up ahead." Hook announced. "We'll find the compass just over the ridge." I walked beside Mary Margaret as we followed Hook. In front of me was Evie and Mal, discussing who knows what, Jay, Ben and Carlos were in front of them discussing Tourney.

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us?" Mary Margaret asked Emma and I. "That this whole thing's a trap?"

"Of course it's a trap!" I hissed. "For all we know she could have his heart and is whispering orders into it."

"As long as we know they're trying to play us we can…" Emma trailed off.

"Stay one step ahead?" Mary Margaret guessed.

"Exactly." We eventually caught up to the rest of the group who were gazing at a large beanstalk that rose high into the clouds. "Let me guess. The compass is up there?"

"Oh yeah." Hook agreed.

"So how do we get it?" Ben asked.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about mate, it's the giant at the top." We started to make our way to the large beanstalk, fearful of what was to come.


	4. Tallahassee

We all eventually made it to the beanstalk. "It's a little freakier than I remember from the story." Emma admitted.

"Reminds me of death." Mulan stated.

"Encouraging." Mal said plainly.

"Well." Hook started, "The compass awaits. Shall we?"

"Wait, if these beans create...portals, why not just pick one and go home, why the compass?" Emma asked as we walked to the base of the beanstalk.

"Because there _aren't_ any more beans." Hook explained. "Whatever story you think you know my dear, is most certainly wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow-"

"Giant who had treasure." I added,

"And something about a goose. Or harp."

"Sounds like a lovely tale." Hook stated. "But the truth's a little more gruesome. The Giants grew the beans but rather use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, whose mean fought a terrible war, defeating all the terrible giants. The beans were destroyed by the Giants when they died, they couldn't have the magic nobody could. It's very bad form."

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans, why doesn't anyone go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived."

"Great." Jay muttered angrily.

"The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him-"

"To the magic compass." Mary Margaret finished.

"Indeed. The treasure remains and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land." Hook pointed at Emma. "Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. So we get it, Hadley steals the ashes from Cora and were on our way."

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass _for_ Cora." Mulan accused, ignoring my protest.

"Because you lot a far safer company." Hook admitted, "All I need is a ride back. I swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

"Then we better start climbing." Emma stated. I gasped,

"I just remembered!" I exclaimed,

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked,

"I remember reading that the beanstalk is enchanted." I took my bag off my back and fished through it. "It repels all intruders."

"Alright so how do we get up there?" Emma questioned,

"Hold your horses blondie, she has a plan." Mal replied. I bought out Mother's spell book.

"Here it is." I muttered, running my hand over the cover.

"That's Cora's!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. I ignored her and opened the book, setting my bag on the ground. I flipped through the pages until I found a spell.

"I only have enough magic to cast this spell on two people. So that means that we need to figure out who else is to go. Hook has to be one of them because he knows what what his doing, unfortunately."

"If you'd be so kind." Hook spoke up, holding out his bound hands. Mary Margaret handed her bow to Emma as she walked up to Hook. She glared at him as she undid the rope around his hands. Hook leant down so he was closer to Mary Margaret, "Thank you m'lady." Hook winked. I glared at him. I walked up to the pair,

"She is a married woman Hook, don't waste your time." I stated, pulling Mary Margaret back.

"Cora was to accompany me, as she cast the spell on herself. So, which one of you seven lovely ladies will take her place, hmm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it. Or if the gentleman want to accompany me, I'm alright with that too." Ben glared at Hook, obviously not trusting him. All of us grouped together, deciding who was going to go up.

"All due respect, I don't think any of you six should go up." Mary Margaret said, looking at us, the teenagers of the group.

"We _do_ have experience in dealing with situations like this, 'ya know." Jay told her, crossing his arms.

"But you're too young."

"Too young to take on a dragon?" Mal challenged,

"Yes, definitely." I huffed in anger and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Then _you_ clearly don't trust _us_." I accused.

"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go." Mulan stated, "How many wars have you been through?"

"My share." Mary Margaret argued,

"It should be me!" Aurora told them. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben and myself tuned out after that, sitting in a circle.

"Imagine when we go back home what Lonnie, Audrey and Sonia would think of this version of their parents!" Carlos suggested. I let out a giggle,

"That would definitely not like them." Ben agreed. I scooted closer to Ben and rested my head on his shoulder. Ben wrapped his arm around me. After a couple of minutes, I felt someone poke my head. I looked up to see Emma,

"I'm going up, put the spell on us." I nodded as I stood, dusting off my dress. I opened the spellbook to the page.

"I'll hold it up for you." Ben said, also standing. He took the book from my hands and held it out for me.

" _O magnum potestatem habitant in manu mea et scutum formet. Magia Flau!_ " I chanted. A golden light emitted from my hands and surrounded Emma and Hook. After a second the light faded. "There." I said, before promptly collapsing onto my knees. Ben knelt beside me to check if I was ok. After I assured him I was fine, I looked up at Mal, "We really need to work on our magic when we get the chance." I then looked over to Emma and Hook.

"I can't climb one handed can I?" Hook was asking. Emma gave him a look before pulling Hook's...well...hook from the satchel and giving it to him.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." Emma threatened as Hook took what was his. Hook the latched his hook onto the stump of his hand.

"I would despair if you did."

"Let's go." Emma and Hook approached the beanstalk. Emma looked back at us. I gave her a smile of encouragement. The two then started to climb. Emma was, surprisingly, keeping up with Hook. I kept my eyes on the dup as they disappeared into the clouds. When I couldn't see them anymore I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the wild.

"Hey." Ben muttered. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself." I greeted. Ben started to trace the Dragon Mark on my arm.

"I remember I first saw this was on our date."

"Yeah…"

"Do you mind telling me more about it?"

"You have a right to know." I sighed. I placed my hand on Ben's so he stopped tracing my arms. "I got this mark when I was a kid, around five or six. I don't remember much of it except pain. A searing pain as this was burt into my skin. The Jabberwocky gave me this mark as he died. He was a large dragon on a small island, I was surprised he lasted longer than he did. He never had any kids, can't have kids when the only other dragon on the island is stuck as a human. He gave me this to remind me who I was. I was the daughter of the Queen Of Hearts who ruled an entire realm with an iron fist. Now...I can't look at it without remembering what my mother has done and how conflicted I feel about all this." I looked up at ben, "You came with me because you wanted to see my mother after all I've told you about her, how do you feel about her now?"

"She's the woman that raised you, Hadley." Ben said, taking my hands in his, "She was the one who made you who you are today. I like that woman. But this woman who's trying to stop you from getting to the rest of your family, I don't like her. She's stopping you from meeting your father, your nephew, and I'm sure there's a whole load of people in Storybrooke who want to meet you." I nodded.

"Yeah…" I looked up at Ben and smiled at him, "I've got more family that I can count on." I smiled a little wider as Ben pressed a kiss to my cheek. I yawned as I rested my head on Ben's shoulder.

"Tried?"

"In the last twenty four hours I summoned two fireballs and cast a protection spell on two people, I need to rest. Wake me when Emma comes back." I closed my eyes as I fell into a light sleep.

 _TIMESKIP_

I jolted awake when I heard the sound of chopping. "Whats going on?" I asked. I looked around to see Mulan hacking into the beanstalk. I jumped to my feet and raised my arm towards Mulan, holding my hand as if I was holding a cup. I glared at Mulan as she pressed a hand to her throat, her eyes wide as I lifted her off the ground. "How dare you." I growled.

"This was your sister's wish!" Mulan gasped.

"You may be our mentor but as of now I care not for your words. I have only found my birth family and I am not letting us be seperated."

"Stop!" A voice shouted. I looked over to see Emma fall to the ground. I released my hold on Mulan and ran over to Emma, Mary Margaret at my side.

"Emma!" She shouted. We helped Emma stand,

"Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk, I think my brain's still rattling around a little." Emma said as she stood.

"I did what she ordered." Mulan told me and Mary Margaret. "Nothing more than that."

"Did you get the compass?" Evie asked.

"Yep." Emma said, pulling the compass from her back pocket to show us all.

"Where's hook?" Mal asked, looking up at the beanstalk.

"He's detained. Let's go, get your stuff." Ben appeared beside me and offered me my bag. I smiled as I took it, slinging it over my shoulder. "We've got ten hours before he follows us."

"Wait, how did you manage to convince him to stay?" Carlos questioned as most of us went to gather our things. Mary Margaret and I stood by Emma.

"I got a friend looking after him 'till then." Mary Margaret and I pulled Emma aside,

"You told her to cut it down?" Mary Margaret asked,

"Yes, I couldn't risk-"

"What were you thinking?" I questioned hysterically, my eyes stinging. "I've only just found you and I'm not losing you. The only way we are getting back to Storybrooke is if we all go together. Do you see where I'm coming from?" Emma said nothing but instead pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight, butting my head into Emma's chest.

"Yeah."

"Good." Mary Margaret finalised, placing a hand on my back. "Now let's go get that dust from Cora."

"Yeah, and go home."


	5. Into The Deep

"The boy you saw in your dream, is that him?" Emma asked, showing Aurora a picture of a young boy. Aurora took it gently,

"Yes. That's Henry." She responded. Last night, Aurora had woken up screaming, claiming that a boy named Henry was in her nightmare.

"That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?"

"I have no idea."

"Mary Margaret." I spoke up. She looked over at me, "I read my Storybook cover to cover, I know it wasn't just a dream."

"What?" Emma questioned as she and Aurora stood.

"Hadley's right. I've been in that room before." Mary Margaret announced.

"When I told you about it you didn't say anything." Aurora accused.

"You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan asked.

"Is this because of Mummy's sleeping curse?" Evie questioned.

"Yes. It has to be." Mary Margaret decided, "I went through it, Aurora went through it-"

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him." Emma interrupted.

"Emma…"

"What else have you lied about?" Aurora asked.

"I was-I wasn't lying. I was protecting you." Emma then turned to Aurora.

"What did he say, Henry, in the-in the dream?" She asked the princess.

"He just said his name." Aurora told us. "And then I woke up and it was over."

"Emma." Mary Margaret spoke up, causing the blonde to turn to our mother, "It's going to be ok."

"If you didn't realise Mary Margaret, we are so far from 'ok'.' Mal interrupted.

"We have a way home now."

"We only have the compass." Jay added. "I don't see how _that_ could take us across worlds."

"Not to mention that Cora still has the ashes from the Wardrobe." Carlos reminded us.

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide." Mulan said.

"Not anymore." Mary Margaret argued. "We can stop her."

"How are we going to stop her?" I asked, crossing my arms and covering my mark.

"I don't know. But I know someone who does. Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Henry." Emma realised, "We can talk to him. Now we can communicate."

"Wait, wait." Aurora interrupted. Emma turned to her,

"Oh yeah Princess, you're going back to sleep."

 _TIMESKIP_

We were all trudging through the woods, trying to find a new spot to set up camp. "Are we close yet?" Evie whined, "My feet hurt."

"This isn't Auradon E, you need to adapt." Mal told her.

"Henry could already be waiting in that netherworld." Emma added.

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours." Aurora stated.

"You're not going to leave him waiting." Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah, but what if he's-" Emma started.

"No, he was fine." Aurora assured.

"Why don't we stop up there?" Ben asked, pointing to a spot a little ahead of us, "It's safe high ground. We can set up camp there. Aurora can settle in and meet up with Henry and see if he has the information we need from this...Rumpelstiltskin."

"Since when do you know so much about outdoor survival." I asked as we moved ahead.

"Dad wanted me to make sure I knew how to survive if I was ever lost in the woods or something, away from the Castle."

"We need to do this fast." Mary Margaret told us, "In and out. It's still dangerous out here." Mal scoffed.

"You have two magic users on your side, you'll be fine." She said. When we had made it to the spot. I watched as Mal lifted her hands and started to cast a protection spell. I stood a little away from the group, tracing the dragon mark on my arm. I felt a presence approach me. I looked to my side and saw Evie looking at me with sad eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah...just the fact that I'm going up my adoptive mother alongside my twenty-eight-year-old twin sister and my birth mother that is just as young as well as trying to keep a secret from everyone that is not from Auradon that the woman we are fighting against is my adoptive mother." I told her. "Other than that I'm fine."

"That's a lot to take in when you put it together like that." I nodded. Evie wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. I responded with as much strength. I heard a snap of branches and Evie and I separated. I pulled my bow off my shoulder and notched an arrow, raising it as I scanned the area. I let my arrow fly when the first person I saw. I felt Evie press herself against my back as she drew her sword.

"How do we kill these things?" Ben asked.

"No ideas here!" Jay shouted,

"Mal!" I called. "Freeze spell!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Mal ordered. I slung my bow back over my shoulder and lifted my arms.

" _Grakius!_ " Mal and shouted. From our hands, ice appeared and latched onto each of the people. The ice spread, causing each of the people to freeze in place, coated in ice. Mal and I took deep breaths.

"Where's Mulan?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We gotta go before more of those things show up." Carlos commented.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Emma said. The eight of us then grabbed our things and ran off. We soon stopped to catch our breath. "We all still in one piece?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Mary Margaret announced.

"We're good too." Mal agreed. We heard something in the bushes. I quickly notched another arrow and pointed it to the noise. Mulan appeared from the green, causing me to let out a sigh of relief, lowering my bow.

"They took her." Mulan told us. "Aurora's gone"

 _TIMESKIP_

We walked through the forest, Ben held his hand out to me to help me over a log. I took it gratefully. I paused as a raven landed on my shoulder. Mulan pulled a dagger out and turned, pointing it at the animal. "Wait a second." I said.

" _Bring the compass to Cora by sundown!_ " The bird cawed, " _She'll kill Aurora if you don't!_ " The crow nuzzled my cheek before flying off.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"That was a messenger from Cora." I sighed, "She said that if we don't bring her the compass by sundown she'll kill Aurora."

"Since when can you talk to birds?" Carlos asked. I gave him a look. Emma took the compass from her pocket and examined it.

"Give it to me." Mulan demanded.

"Hold up." Mal said, "We need to take a minute to think this through."

"There's nothing to think through. A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need to make a plan." Ben said, stepping forward, "So we can get Aurora back and keep the compass."

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him so it shall be done." Emma and Mulan started to wrestle for the compass.

"I climbed a beanstalk for this." Emma grunted, "You go get your own."

"Hey!" Jay shouted, pushing between the two. "At least give us a few hours."

"If Cora hasn't been defeated in that time, then you can have the compass?" Carlos asked, looking back at Mary Margaret who nodded.

"You can't hope to defeat her." Mulan argued. "We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"Yes, we do." Mary Margaret stated.

"How? Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that Netherworld."

"But you said yourself that the door to the Netherworld was closed." Evie said,

"There may be a way. A way for me to back into a deep slumber, one that can let me access it again."

"Another sleeping curse?" Emma asked,

"No, not another curse. I don't need one, I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defences slip away, where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

"Your sleeping powder." Mary Margaret said, looking at Mulan, "If I inhale it I _will_ fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I used the last of it on the giant." Mulan explained.

"Then make some more."

"I didn't make it."

"We did." Mal said as she stepped up beside me, "Making that powder takes not only the Poppy seeds but a hint of Magic to make it work."

"The Poppy Plant itself is really rare in this world." I added, "But we know where a bit may grow. From here...it's a bit of a journey though."

"Can we make it by sundown?" Ben asked.

"If we're fast." Mary Margaret nodded. Mulan gestured for us to follow as we made a detour from Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

 _TIMESKIP_

"Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the Woods of the Dead." Mulan explained, "The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there." Mulan continued to slash the foliage before her. Evie and Mal held up a conversation behind her, with Carlos, Ben and Jay behind them. I hung back to walk with Emma and Mary Margaret.

"You ok?" Emma asked our mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mary Margaret said.

"I don't think so." I argued. "I grew up learning to read people and you look nervous." The three of us paused, "I only read about the Netherworld, how horrible is it?"

"What's it like?" Emma questioned,

"It's like you're...um...lost." Mary Margaret started to explain, "Drifting in the dark, no one to talk to, nothing to do except think of all the people that you love and how you'll never see them again."

"Henry was lost in that dark too, because of me."

"What happened?" I asked softly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Regina...the Evil Queen almost tricked me into eating an apple turnover that had the Sleeping Curse in it. Henry tried to convince me that it was cursed but I didn't believe it. He…"

"He ate the turnover instead?"

"I broke the Sleeping Curse...but it broke the Curse over Storybrooke." I nodded slowly.

"It's not your fault that he was Cursed." Mary Margaret argued.

"He tried so hard to convince me I was the Savior."

"Stop it. Nobody would have believed Henry's stories."

"But his _mother_ should have."

"You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's True Love, Cora never would have killed him, Regina wouldn't want revenge, the Curse never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home."

"Do you really think that the eight of us are able to get back to Storybrooke?" I asked timidly,

"If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up." I smiled softly, "Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep." Mary Margaret started to walk away.

"Regina." Emma stated.

"What?"

"Regina. That's who we should blame."

 _TIMESKIP_

We soon came across a glowing red flower. "It's beautiful." Mary Margaret whispered.

"But it's very deadly." Mal muttered. I waved my hands and a mortar and pestle appeared in them.

"We're doing this the old fashioned way." I stated. Evie gently picked the Poppy from its stem. She sat next to me and carefully pulled the seeds out of the plant. When they were all in the mortar, I started to crush them, making sure each seed was crushed. "This is almost done, Mary Margaret."

"How long will the effects last?" Mary Margaret asked as she settled against a tree, her scarf wrapped around her.

"It'll last maybe an hour, less, It's hard to say."

"Well, I shouldn't need much time. As long as Henry's in there when I am."

"You wanna finish this off?" I asked, pressing the mortar into Mal's hands. She nodded and continued to crush the seeds, whispering a spell under her breath as she did so.

"I'll be right here." Emma said, resting her hand on Mary Margaret's knee. Mary Margaret took the hand as I scooted closer to my family. Mary Margaret reached over and took my hand as well. "Say hi to my son for me."

"And tell him about me." I requested softly, "So he can tell David." Mary Margaret nodded. Mal then approached, her hand clenched. I turned my head as she leant close to Mary Margaret, opening her hand and blowing the powder into Mary Margaret's face, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. I turned back and watched her carefully, making sure that she was ok. Ben took a seat next to me, taking my free hand in his. I rested my head on his shoulder as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos sat down around us.

 _TIMESKIP_

Mary Margaret soon woke up. "Hey…" Emma greeted softly, "Are you ok?" Mary Margaret then jumped up, letting go of our hands. She lept to the mortar, inspecting it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for more Powder." Mary Margaret explained hurriedly.

"I-I'm sorry but that was the last of it." I apologised. "But, what happened in the Netherworld?"

"No, I have to go back in, he's all alone!"

"Henry?" Emma questioned, "Is he ok?"

"No, it's David!" My breath caught in my throat. "He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but how he's trapped."

"Ok, slow down. David's trapped in there?"

"I have to get back. There's only one way to help him."

"True Loves Kiss?" Evie said dreamily.

"Barf." Mal groaned.

"True Love's Kiss won't work in the Netherworld." I said sadly, "It's only your conscience that's present there."

"We have to go back." Mary Margaret rushed, grabbing mine and Emma's arms, "If we don't…"

"We will, we will." Emma soothed.

"Now your so sure?"

"Yes, you told me to have faith and now I'm telling you, we will make it back. Ok?"

"Did David tell you what we needed to know?" I asked softly.

"It's Rumpelstiltskin." Mary Margaret told us. "He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Then let's get it." Jay said, "And sooner rather than later."

"Let's get our stuff." Ben suggested, "And we can get to Storybrooke." I helped Mary Margaret stand as all of us started to pack. I seathed my sword and slung my bow over my shoulder. I strapped my quiver onto my hip and turned to Emma who was searching her jacket frantically.

"No…" Emma trailed off.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The Compass is gone." Emma revealed. Carlos looked around,

"Hey, guys...Mulan is gone too." Carlos spoke up.

"She won't be missing for long." I growled. Mal and I looked at each other and nodded. We closed our eyes and took a deep breath, searching for Mulan's scent in the air. When I caught the trail, my eyes snapped open. "Found her." I started to run in the direction of the scent, Mal close behind. We soon caught up to Mulan. Mary Margaret lifted her bow and shot an arrow into a tree Mulan was passing. She stopped and glared at the arrow. "That was a warning shot." Mary Margaret told her,

"Try to run and I promise the next one won't be."

"How did you find me?" Mulan asked.

"Hadley and I have a knack for tracking." Mal stated.

"All we want is the compass." Emma added. Mulan slowly turned to us.

"Very well." She said. Mulan went to draw her sword but Mary Margaret threw her bow to Emma before she tackled Mulan to the ground, pressing an arrowhead into Mulan's neck.

"Give. Me. The compass." Mary Margaret demanded.

"And seal Aurora's fate?"

"We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey, just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now."

"Not gonna happen. Without that compass, we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow." Mary Margaret hesitated before raising her arm. My eyes went wide, what is she thinking!

"Stop!" A voice shouted. I looked over to see...Aurora?

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how on earth did you get here?" Evie asked.

"Let Mulan go." Aurora approached us, "I said let her go!" The princess barked at Mary Margaret who scrambled off Mulan. Mulan got up,

"Were you followed?" She questioned.

"I-I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape."

"How _did_ you escape?" Carlos inquired,

"It was Hook. He let me go."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because of you." Aurora said, looking at Emma, "He said that he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That _if_ you had trusted him, we could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could have gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I…think he might care for you." Mulan took out the compass and handed it to Emma.

"Did you find a way to stop Cora?" Aurora questioned.

"Yes." Emma replied,

"Where are we going?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

"Great. Lead the way." We all then turned and followed Mary Margaret who started to lead us.


	6. The Queen of Hearts

We had soon made it to Rumpelstiltskin's cell. My friends were helping Mulan and Aurora light the torches around the cave so we could see better. "Rumpelstiltskin's Cell." Mary Margaret muttered, "I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us that we'd be having twins and that you, Emma, would be the saviour." I bit my lip.

"He knew?" Emma asked.

"Oh, it was prophesied."

"Let's go." I interrupted, "We don't want to keep the others waiting." I walked forward, wanting to help the search.

"The Squid Ink isn't here." Ben said sadly,

"It has to be!"

"Gold said we would find it." Mary Margaret announced.

"Was there anyone one else in the cell?" Jay asked.

"If so could they have taken it?" Carlos added.

"No, he was kept alone." Mary Margaret told us, "Visitors were forbidden, he was too dangerous to allow any human contact."

"How did he keep from going crazy?" Emma asked.

"Um...guys…?" Evie called. We turned to her. She had found a scroll and was unrolling it. "He...He was already crazy."

"What is that?" Mal asked with a frown,

"Is it a message?" Mary Margaret questioned,

"Yeah…" Evie trailed off, "H, it's for you and Emma." Evie showed us the scroll.

"Why do you think it's for...us…" I muttered. The parchment had only two things written on it. Mine and Emma's name over and over, one line after the other. I shakily took it from her hands, aware of Emma reading it over my shoulder. Emma pulled the rest of the parchment open. It reached the floor. There was nothing but our names.

 _TIMESKIP_

"What does this even mean?" Emma questioned. The two of us were sitting side by side, still staring at the roll of parchment.

"He was obsessed with you girls, Emma, you were the key to breaking the curse." Mary Margaret told us.

"That's not creepy at all." Carlos muttered.

"We've looked everywhere, there is no ink in this cell." Aurora declared.

"Nothing!" Evie exclaimed.

"There has to be. He told David." Mary Margaret stated.

"Mary Margaret, to be fair you were in the Netherworld, in a room full of fire, something probably got lost in translation." Mal said.

"No." Mulan argued, "She heard right."

"You found it!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. We all gathered around Mulan.

"In a manner of speaking." Mulan opened an ink pot, "There _was_ ink in this cell." The ink pot was empty.

"Son of a bitch…" Emma muttered. I then noticed movement out the corner of my eye. Aurora threw a rock and it hit the lever and dropped the cell bars. "Aurora what are you doing!" Emma yelped. We all ran to the cell bars, pressing our faces through them. I saw who was on the other side. I saw Hook and...Mother.

"Helping me." Mother said, walking forward. My eyes were wide as I stared at her. She used her magic and teleported the compass from Emma's hand to hers.

"No." Emma whimpered, "No!" She tried to break the bars,

"Don't waste your energy dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you Aurora, we couldn't have done this without you."

"How could you do that?" Mal growled, her eyes flashing a dangerous green as her gaze shifted to Aurora.

"Come on Princess!" Jay exclaimed.

"Don't blame her." Mother said. "She was only doing what she was told." Cora bought her other hand from under her cloak to reveal a heart.

"You took her heart…?" I realised.

"Actually, I did." Hook told us, stepping forward. "It was a gift." Mother tightened her hand around Aurora's heart, causing the princess to clutch her chest in pain.

"Forgive us." Mother 'apologised', "We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." Mother then waved her hand and I was beside her. She gripped my arm and started to pull me back.

"No!" I protested, pulling against her hold, trying to reach my family.

"Hadley!" Ben exclaimed, running up to the bars.

"Ben!"

"No!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, reaching out to me. They were soon out of my sight as Mother pulled me away.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Mother,

"This is for your own good." Mother said, "Plus, you get to meet your sister." I bit my lip and stopped struggling, knowing that even if I tried to get away, I wouldn't be able to.

 _TIMESKIP_

"Where are we going?" Hook asked as we walked through what seemed to be desert.

"Lake Nostos." Mother replied. "Legend's says it's waters hold the power to restore what was once lost It'll return magic to what remains of the wardrobe. And then we'll be able to cross worlds" I scoffed. "Care so share something Princess?"

"My Father killed the spirit that inhabited the waters." I stated, "And as such, dried the lake. How are we able to use water that isn't here." Mother looked down at me and lifted her hand, making a swirling motion with her wrist, causing a whirlpool to arise from under the dirt.

"Princess, from the stories you've read about me in that book I gave you, you doubt my powers." I glared up at my mother Mother. The water soon receded that made about a twenty-foot wide pool. "And now, the ashes." Mother turned to Hook, "Would you care to do the honours?" Hook took the ashes from her and uncorked the bottle, spilling the ashes into the water. A whirlpool formed in the water, the portal opening. "Here we go. We'll be in Srorybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter." Mother gripped my upper arm with one hand, holding the compass between Hook and herself with the other. "I told you I'd deliver you to Rumpelstiltskin." Hook placed his hand on the compass, "Now don't let go. Unless you want to end up someplace that _isn't_ Storybrooke." Suddenly, an arrow ct through the air and knocked the compass out of Mother's hand. I turned to where the arrow came from and saw Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, Ben and my friends. I smiled in relief.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mary Margaret declared, "This portal's taking _us_ home."

"Find it first, I'll take care of them." Mother ordered. She shoved me back and waved her hand, causing vives to erupt from the earth and encircle my wrists, rendering me unable to fight. I struggled against my bonds, tears falling down my cheeks as I helplessly watching the fight happen. Mulan, Mary Margaret, Evie and Mal were trying to fend off Cora, while Carlos, Jay and Emma tried to disarm Hook. Ben raced up to me and started to work at the vives holding me down.

"Thank the Gods your here." I sobbed,

"I'll always come for you." Ben whispered. I smiled through my tears. Just as Ben had cut me free, a small bag flew over the portal. Hook leaned back and stretched over the portal, catching it before it fell in the portal. He tossed it to Mulan.

"I may be a pirate, but I dislike the thought of a woman losing her heart...unless it's over me." Killian told us. I flexed my fingers when I was free. "Let me get her." I growled, glaring over at Mother.

"No!" Ben protested, grabbing my arm, "She's too powerful."

"Now let's go home!" Emma shouted. I nodded as Ben let me go. Everyone raced to Mary Margaret. Emma ran at Mother and swung her sword, causing her to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

"Let's go!" Jay shouted. We all started to run towards the portal, but Mother appeared in our way. She lifted her hands and we all flew back. I landed on my back with a groan. Mary Margaret got up first. I started to get up, but Mother waved her hand and knocked me down again. I growled, shakily getting to my feet,

"Don't do it!" Evie hissed. I glared at Mother as I stood, shoving Mary Margaret out of the way, and getting Mother's hand shoved in my chest. I let out a choked gasp.

"Hadley!" Mother gasped.

"Hadley!" Emma shouted, running up to me. Mother turned just as Emma approached and shoved her other hand into Emma's chest.

"Oh, you foolish girls." Mother laughed, "Don't you know? Love is weakness."

"If that's the case then you are weak." I rasped. Mother then tried to rip mine and Emma's hearts out, but her hand got stuck.

"No…It's strength." Emma realised. A burst of Magic shone from Emma and caused Mother to fly back. Mary Margaret rushed to me and Emma, her hands frantically rubbing against out chests, feeling for our hearts. "What was that?" I stared wide-eyed up at Emma. Mary Margaret cupped our cheeks,

"That is a great subject for discussion, for when we get home." Mary Margaret said. Everyone then gathered together. Emma held the compass in front of her. I placed my hand on top of the compass as everyone else held tightly onto the chain.

"Let's go home." I said with a smile. The eight of us then jumped into the portal. My world went black.

 _STORYBROOKE FOREST_

My hand reached up and grasped the edge of a well. I started to pull myself up and noticed that there were people I didn't know. One was a man in a suit walking away using a cane, the other was a woman with dark hair and eyes. Both looked very familiar. I pulled myself out of the well, everyone else following behind. I ended up on my knees, worn. "Henry!" Emma gasped as she caught sight of a little boy.

"Mum!" He exclaimed, running up to my older twin. The two shared a tight hug. A hand appeared in my field of vision. I followed the arm up to see Ben. I smiled as I took it gratefully, letting Ben pull me up. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were looking around in awe.

"I missed you." Emma sobbed. Mary Margaret joined Emma and the boy, who I assume is Henry, in the hug. She reached out and snatched me away from Ben, roping me into the group hug. I tensed, hesitantly wrapping my arms around Emma and Henry. We all then separated.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked, "What happened?"

"She saved you." Henry stated, "She saved well...all of you." Henry looked around, realising that there were six more people than he anticipated.

"Thank you." Emma said gratefully.

"You're welcome." The woman said.

"Are you ok?" Another woman gasped, running up to Mary Margaret and throwing her arms around the shorter woman. The two pulled away.

"Where's my husband?" Mary Margaret asked frantically, "I need to find him!" Mary Margaret and the other woman then ran off. The dark-haired woman looked at me and my friends.

"Really, Miss Swan?" She scoffed, " _Six_ teenagers? Who are they, anyway?"

"Oh, um…" Emma trailed off, "This is Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben…" Emma pointed at each of my friends respectively. She then let go of her son with one arm and placed her hand on my shoulder, "And this is Hadley. Everyone, this is Regina."

"You all go on ahead, I want to talk to Regina about something." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, stepping forward,

"Yeah." I placed my hand on his cheek, "You go. I'll be with you soon." Ben nodded reluctantly as he left with everyone else. I stepped up to Regina, "I know what you did." I said softly, "When I was a baby." Regina looked guilty, "It's ok. A couple of months ago I would have done the same thing." I sighed and slung my bag in front of me, pulling out a worn book, "I'm sure you know what this is?" I handed the book to Regina, "I noticed that it wasn't complete and...I'm sure Mother gave you the other half."

"Who are you?" Regina whispered.

"I'm Hadley Regina Hearts, adopted daughter of the Queen of Hearts of Auradon...well...Cora."

"So we're...sisters?"

"We don't have to be, but...Mother did love you. Why do you think I have your name?" Regina nodded slowly.

"Well...I'm trying to change so...we can be...sisters." I smiled softly, "Does...Mary Margaret know about who your adoptive mother is?"

"No. And I prefer to keep it that way."

"Hadley!" A voice called. I looked over to see Ben, "David's awake!" I walked over to him with Regina trailing behind.

"Well...let's go meet my father." I said tensely. Ben led me to a store called 'Mr Gold's Pawn Shop'. I timidly walked into the Pawn Shop with Ben beside me. I averted my eyes as I saw Mary Margaret kissing a man who I assumed to be my father. They broke from the kiss and the man looked over to me. "Who are they?" He asked.

"David, this is Hadley." Mary Margaret introduced. I gave a shy wave.

"What happened to the Hadley that's not scared of everything?" Mal asked from behind me.

"She's still back in the Enchanted Forest." I muttered. "That Hadley never had a father." David stood and walked over to me. He shakily cupped my cheeks.

"You found us." David whispered. He pulled me close and hugged me, pressing a kiss to my hair. I hesitantly hugged him back. I then stepped back, moving closer to Ben.

"I'm happy that your awake." I said softly. Ben wrapped his arm around me. I reached up and held his hand in my own.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped, reaching forward and pulling her towards her.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do." David said. Mary Margaret pressed into his side.

"You have no idea." Emma agreed.

"How about dinner at Granny's, on me." The other woman said.

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in." Everyone shared a laugh. "Hey Kid, you hungry?" Emma asked. Henry stepped back from hugging Regina.

"Yeah." He said. Henry then walked up to Emma, "See you later!" He said to Regina before Emma lead her out. Ben and I followed behind the others. I paused, causing Ben to as well. I turned back to Regina,

"Come to this...Granny's." I said softly, "Gina, you saved us, you deserve to celebrate with us." I gave Regina a smile before Ben and I left. Everyone walked in a huge group together down the street, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos joined us. I was...home...


	7. The Cricket Game

After returning yesterday, living arrangements were settled quite quickly. We learnt the names of those from yesterday, apparently, they were the Seven Dwarves and the other woman was Red Riding Hood, who now goes by Ruby. Ben, Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay all had rooms at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I had opted for a room with them, but David and Mary Margaret insisted I took the spare room in their loft. And I had no place to argue. I was helping Emma and Henry carry groceries into the Blanchard Loft. We were having something called a 'Potluck' at Granny's. "Hey guess what!" Henry exclaimed as he led us into the loft, "Taco shells were on sale."

"Apparently tacos not a big item in the Enchanted-" Emma started but was cut off.

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon." My eyes widened as I saw the state my parents were in. Both, still in bed, with the sheets pulled up to their chins. You didn't need to be a detective to know what the two were doing.

"The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest." Mary Margaret said sheepishly,

"And I needed to help her rest." David added.

"Henry." I said, "Why don't you go start getting the taco's ready. There are gonna be a lot of people at Granny's for the welcome back party." Henry moved off to the small kitchen.

"We thought you were gonna be back later!" Mary Margaret hissed,

"Yeah, well, we weren't." Emma replied in the same hushed tone. "So maybe next time you can put a tie on the door or send a text or…" Mary Margaret and David did have the decency to look guilty.

"Em, you know what, we should help Henry with the tacos." I suggested, starting to shuffle back. I turned and walked over to the kitchen putting my bags on the counter.

 _TIMESKIP_

As we walked into the Diner, a chorus of cheers erupted from those present. Ben walked up to me with a smile. I smiled back at him and gave him a tight hug. I saw that all of our friends were gathered in the corner of the bar. I moved towards them with Ben. "So...all these people are from the Enchanted Forest?" Carlos asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied. I looked around to everyone who was eyeing us, "It's weird...all these people are... _my_ people. I'm their princess."

"You aren't a princess in our eyes." Jay said, taking a sip from his cup. "You'll always be our Little Red." I smiled. A glass was handed to me.

"To us." Evie declared, holding her glass up.

"To us!" The rest of us cheered, clinking our glasses together. We looked up when David started to clink his glass. Everyone turned to him.

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight." David said, "Mary Margaret and I have a saying, that we will always find each other. And while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here's to not having to look for a while. Also, I'd like to introduce to you, my daughter." David gestured to me and I tensed. "Hadley managed to find us." I smiled and gave a small wave. To Emma, Hadley and Mary Margaret!" Everyone cheered and lifted their glasses. The door opened to reveal Regina. The entire room went so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina apologised.

"What is she doing here?" Leroy growled, picking up a knife from the block behind the counter.

"I invited her." I said, stepping forward, my fingers tapping nervously on my glass. Mary Margaret grabbed my arm and pulled me towards David. I reached out and grabbed Emma, not wanting to face Snow White and Prince Charming alone. "As much as you don't want to admit it, she saved us." I started to explain when we were out of earshot, "We're here because of her. Her past doesn't matter right now, we owe her our thanks."

"Didn't you think to tell us?" David asked.

"Obviously. But when we got home you were both pretty occupied!"

"Hadley, she tried to kill us." Mary Margaret hissed, "Yesterday!"

"He's trying to change for Henry." Emma stated. "And right now, that's enough for me." I nodded in agreement.

"Regina betrayed her own mother to save us." I added, "If that's not trying to change I don't know what is. Before I met you, I was not a good person, if I hadn't been given an opportunity to change I would not be...me. Regina deserves the same chance." Mary Margaret and David shared a look before nodding. I smiled and turned, starting to walk over to Regina who has bought a lasagna.

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy asked.

"Red pepper flakes." Regina replied, "Gives it some kick." Leroy took the plate reluctantly, but he sniffed the food on it.

"I would love some lasagna." I said with a smile. Regina returned it with a small one of her own, serving me a plate. "Thank you." I walked back over to my friends at the other end of the counter. The six of us ate happily, chatting about our thoughts on this new world, a Land Without Magic. I looked up as Regina stood, walking out of the diner. Emma stood to follow her out. I wiped my face and went to stand as well, but Emma held up a hand to stop me.

"I've got this, Hadley." Emma assured, "Get to know everyone here."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Emma nodded before turning and walking out of the diner. I bit my lip. I reluctantly sat back down. Ben took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"Regina's gonna come around." He said, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

 _TIMESKIP_

"You enrolled us in school?" Mal asked Mary Margaret as she, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Jay and myself stared at the uniforms that were laid out on the couch. I was made to call my friends to the Blanchard loft as Mary Margaret said there was a surprise for us, though I wish it had been something else...

"Well, you are teenagers and I thought that you deserve a proper education." Mary Margaret explained.

"But we'd still have to follow the rules?" Jay muttered under his breath.

"It's not that different than if we were in Auradon." Mal said, "But we have to wear uniforms and there's no class to control our magic."

"Now, hurry up and get changed." Mary Margaret said. I took my uniform from the couch and took it up to my room with Mal and Evie trailing behind. Our uniform consisted of a blue, tartan skirt that ended just above our knees, a three-quarter sleeved white blouse and we also had to wear either black cardigan or vest that had the Storybrooke High School crest on it's breast. We also had to wear knee-high black socks with black shoes as well. Mal wore the vest and rolled her sleeves so they were short. Evie wore the cardigan and buttoned it up, whereas I didn't wear either, but I did roll my sleeves up.

We walked down the stairs and saw the boys dressed in their uniform. They were dressed in black slacks and white button-up shirt as well as the vest we had the option of wearing also. Ben was wearing the full uniform, shirt tucked in and all. Jay refused to button his shirt the entire way, leaving the top button undone and had his shirt untucked. Carlos undid his top button too but tucked his shirt in.

"Don't you all look well." I commented. I walked up to Ben and kissed his cheek.

"You guys ready to go?" Emma said. Henry bounded down the stairs after her. Guess they were here all this time.

"I don't want to go to school!" Carlos groaned,

"We're getting Granny's for breakfast!" Henry cheered.

"Well, at least we can get food before the torture." Carlos muttered under his breath. Mal reached over and whacked Carlos over the head, "Hey!"

"Stop complaining." Mal scolded,

"Are you guys able to change your hair?" Mary Margaret asked, looking between us girls. "Because your not allowed dyed hair…"

"Sorry, Mary Margaret, but...our hair's natural." Evie apologised,

"Hadley even your…?" I nodded. "Ok, ok. All of you, time to go." Mary Margaret ushered everyone out of the loft, shoving bags into all of our hands. "Have a lovely day at school!" I waved back at Mary Margaret as the door to the loft closed behind us.

 _TIMESKIP_

We were all soon seated around a table in Granny's diner. Henry was pestering everyone about what it was like in the Enchanted Forest. "What was it like over there?" The young boy asked.

"Well, let's see…" Emma trailed off. "There were ogres."

"Giants." I put in.

"The dead rising." Jay added spookily.

"People trying to kill us." Evie said with a slight shiver.

"And, um, more ogres." Carlos finished.

"Awesome." Henry said with a grin.

"No, it was totally _not_ awesome." Ben stated. "You need to work on your sense of 'awesome'."

"No, Ben, it was awesome." I said, patting his hand, "Compared to life in Auradon, it was quite exciting."

"Ok, kids, it's time for school." Emma announced, "I'll walk you guys to the school bus."

"It's ok, I can go on my own." Henry said as he stood. My friends and I grabbed our bags and stood as well.

"I know that you can." Emma said, standing as well, "That doesn't mean that you should."

"David let me."

"Well, I'm not David."

"You used to let me."

"Well, I'm not me. I'm walking you because that's what Mother's do, and I'm doing it." I lead everyone out of the diner but paused when I heard the sound of a dog barking. I walked out of the diner and a dalmatian bounded up to us.

"Hey Pongo." Henry greeted, kneeling down to greet the dog.

"Pongo?" Carlos whimpered, taking a step back.

"It's fine, Carlos." Ben assured, "This Pongo doesn't seem to be as intelligent as the one from Auradon."

"Guy's, somethings wrong." I muttered as I knelt next to Henry, "Pongo's distressed."

"Where's Archie?" Emma asked.

"Archie?" Mal whispered with a frown.

"Don't ask me." Jay replied in the same hushed tone.

"Emma, something's wrong." Ruby declared as she raced out of the Diner. She knelt next to me, starting to pet Pogo.

"How do you know?" Emma questioned. "Never mind, wolf thing. You know what, eleven _is_ old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later. Hadley." I looked up to my sister, "I need you with me." I nodded as I stood. I turned to my friends,

"You guys go, I'll be fine." I said softly. Ben nodded. I leant forward and kissed his cheek before following Emma, Ruby and Pongo. We raced to the other side of the street to a door nestled in between two stores. We hurried up the stairs and towards a door that was slightly ajar.

"Archie?" Emma called. Emma opened the door, "Archie? Oh, hell."

"What?" Ruby questioned, "What is it?" Everyone raced into the room. I saw a man with curly hair and a receding hairline laying on the floor.

"Is he ok?" I asked worriedly. Emma looked up to us, and the broken look in her eyes told me that it wasn't good. "Is he…?"

"No…"

"Who would do this?" Emma muttered.

"I think I know."

 _TIMESKIP_

It was lunchtime at Storybrooke High, and everyone was either out in the courtyard or inside the cafeteria eating. Emma had ordered me to go to school so Mary Margaret and David didn't get suspicious. My friends and I were seated outside, away from everyone. Not that anyone wanted to talk to the kids that came from the Enchanted Forest. "So, what was that thing about with Pongo?" Carlos asked, leaning towards me.

"Well, from what I can gather, a man named Archie has been murdered. Apparently, it happened late last night." I announced, "He was the Storybrooke version of Jiminy Cricket."

"So...someone dies just as we get here?" Mal asked. She threw her fork down, "Great, another thing we'll be accused of."

"We all have eyewitnesses for where we were last night." Evie stated, putting her fork down more gently. "Mal and I were in our room, and you boys were in your own as well. Granny checked on all of us. And, Hadley, you were with your parents last night."

"Please, don't call them my parents." I sighed, "My head's not fully wrapped around it yet. Plus, Ruby seems to have a pretty strong feeling that it was Regina."

"Regina." Jay said with a frown, "The...Evil Queen."

"She's trying to reform, remember." Ben added, pointing at us with his silverware.

"I don't think it was her, guys." I admitted, "From what Henry and Emma have told me she's truly trying to change."

"Well, at least we're off the hook." Mal muttered.

 _TIMESKIP_

When the school day ended, we grabbed Henry from Storybrooke Elementary and caught the bus back to Main Street. My friends and I had no idea where to go but Henry knew what to do, so we followed his lead. Emma, Mary Margaret and David were picking us all up from school and treating us to Grannies as an after-school treat. When the buss top, we were the first ones off the bus. We were all a huge huddle as we approached the adults. Emma broke from our parents and approached us. "Emma…" Henry trailed off, "I told you I could walk myself."

"Emma, is everything ok?" I asked worriedly, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Something happened and…I wanted you guys to hear it from me first." Emma told us.

"What is it?" Henry questioned.

"Why don't we all sit down." Emma lead us over to a bench. We all sat down, watching her expectantly.

"What happened?" Mal asked forcefully.

"I...I used magic to look through Pongo's memories. He was there when Archie died and...it was Regina. Regina killed Archie." Henry wrapped his arms around Emma and the two held each other tight.

"No…" I whispered. "S-She can't have!"

"Magic doesn't lie, Hadley." Ben said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "You know that."

"But...But…" I closed my eyes, leaning into Ben. I couldn't believe that Regina, a woman who I know is trying to change, would kill someone...


	8. Author's Note

I honestly didn't want to have to do this, but something has happened that made me do so.

There is a Guest leaving comments on this story to add the characters from Descendants 2, 3, and Descendants Wicked World.

Please stop. I have had a plan for this fanfiction for a long time, I know what I'm doing. I will add characters in when I wish to.

If you don't like it, feel free to stop reading.

I apologise to the other readers of this story that they were notified for an Author's Note.


	9. The Outsider

The next day, everyone gathered early in the morning to pay our respects to Archie. Everyone was dressed in black. My friends and I were all clad in black leather, our outfits reminiscent of our old Isle clothes, whereas Ben was in a sharp black suit. "Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy." Mary Margaret was saying. Ben had his arm wrapped around me as we listened to the eulogy. "But we all knew him as a true friend. And though he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us, reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in." Mary Margaret wiped a tear, "So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying, 'Archie, we'll be listening'." I lifted my hand up and wiped a tear that fell down my cheek. I barely knew him and his death still hurt. Marco placed an umbrella on Archie's gravestone.

"I miss you so much, my friend." He said, "You're at least in a better place."

"I may not have known Archie as well as most people here." I spoke up, my voice shaky, "But I know that he influenced everyone." I bowed my head in respect, "May the Gods guide his journey to Elysium, and allow him to live peacefully."

"May the Gods guide his journey to Elysium, and allow him to live peacefully." The Auradonian's at the funeral echoed my sentiment.

 _TIMESKIP_

"Hey, Em." I said softly as she passed the kitchen, "Ask if Henry wants this." I pushed a plate towards her. On it, was a serving of something called baked ziti, according to the cookbook. "He needs to eat something."

"Thanks, Hadley." Emma said gratefully, taking the plate from the counter and walking over to where Henry was sat on Mary Margaret's bed. I watched Emma approach her son, "You hungry?" She asked, "Hadley made a mean baked ziti."

"No thanks." Henry replied. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Mary Margaret appeared beside me. We watched Emma set the plate next to him before approaching us.

"Well, _that_ went well." Emma muttered.

"Emma, you're doing all you can do." Mary Margaret said, using her other hand to rub Emma's arm.

"That's what makes me feel awful."

"Ladies." Leroy said, causing us to turn to him. "The Dwarves have been thinking...we have to ask. When do we go back?"

"Back? Back where?"

"To the Enchanted Forest?" I asked.

"Our home." Leroy agreed.

"You wanna go back?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"We fought really hard to get _here_." Emma stated.

"But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought." Leroy reasoned.

"We're gonna find her, there's only so many places she can hide."

"We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again." Mary Margaret added.

"But it's not just her." Leroy insisted, "The Curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the Town Line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

"He's right." Ruby spoke up, "What if they see, you know, Magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example? Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world.

"Hadley and I are only starting to get a handle on our magic." Mal stated, "We don't know the limits of what we can do."

"Let's not worry about 'what if's'." Emma said, "No one is here."

"Yet." Leroy argued. "Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick." I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked up and saw Ben beside me. I know he was feeling it too, away from Auradon, his Kingdom, his parents. I squeezed his hand, leaning into him for reassurance.

 _TIMESKIP_

I sang softly as I washed the dishes. My friends had returned to their rooms in Granny's to settle.

 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah_

"Where's that from?" Mary Margaret asked, causing me to jump. In one hand, she held a dish towel to dry with, and the other she was offering to me. I handed her the wet plate in my hand.

"Before I arrived in the Enchanted Forest, I was having an um…" I trailed off with a frown, trying to remember the word, "Identity Crisis? I believe the term is. My head was telling me one thing while my heart was luring me in the opposite direction."

"What happened?" David asked, appearing on my other side.

"Well...the person I was raised by wanted me to...retrieve something for them, but when I went to do it, I met Ben." I smiled softly, "He showed me another way, he showed me I could be better. And he did." I looked past Mary Margaret and David and saw Henry on the phone. "Who's Henry calling?" David put down the plate and towel he was holding and eyed the phone on the counter. He picked it up and held it up for all of us to hear.

" _You've reached the office of Archibald Hopper. I'm sorry I can't take you're call right now. I'm either with a patient…_ "

"Or dead." Henry cut in from the other room. David walked over to him and sat on the bed next to my nephew.

"So…" Mary Margaret trailed off, causing me to eye her, "What's up with you and Ben?" I scoffed,

"There's nothing to it." I told her, continuing to wash the dishes in the sink, handing them to Mary Margaret once they were done. "I met Ben, we hung out, and then he took me on a date and asked me to be his girlfriend, and...I said yes." Mary Margaret squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. There was a creak and a bark sounded through the apartment. I yelped as Pongo rushed over to Henry.

"How did he get in here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I brought him." Emma said, walking in after the dog and closing the door behind her, "Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog, we decided he should have him." Emma turned her attention to Henry, "That is if you're up for taking care of him Henry?"

"Yeah, I am!" Henry declared.

"If you need any tips just ask Carlos." I spoke up, "He took care of the Campus Mutt back in Auradon, he knows a few things about them." I looked down and cringed at the dirt paw prints covering the floor.

"Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up." Emma suggested.

"Ok. Come on." Henry said, leading Pongo out of the loft.

"I know that there's a lot to work out logistically, but-"

"No, no, no!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just...five people and a dalmatian in this loft...things might get a little…" David stepped up beside us.

"Cramped. I know, we'll get creative."

"Or...we could get our own place."

"You wanna do _what_?" David asked.

"You wanna move out?" Emma added.

"Woah! I-It's just a suggestion." Mary Margaret told us.

"You've been waiting for the curse to break for twenty-eight years." I said softly. "After I found out about you all, all I've wanted is for us to be together under the same roof." My eyes started to sting, "Don't you want that too?"

"Yes, I just...imagined a bigger roof...with turrets. Being here in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it." I smiled. Wiping the stray tear that formed in the corner of my eye.

 _TIMESKIP_

Everyone had decided to spend some time together after the initial bout of sadness when burying Archie. We all met up at the park after dark. Jay and Carlos had found something called a football and we're learning it's uses. Mal and Evie were sitting across from Ben and I on a park bench. "How's Henry?" Evie asked.

"He...he's coping." I said, wringing my hands together. "Emma thought that it would help him if he looked after Pongo."

"Is that Pongo like the one in Auradon?" Mal asked, leaning forward in his seat, "Other than the fact they're both dalmatians."

"Not really. This Pongo is more like a dog."

"He won't hurt me though, will he?" Carlos called.

"No, I'm sure he's like Dude." Ben assured, "But...much bigger." The sweet moment was cut by my phone ringing. I took it out of my pocket and answered it, setting it on the table in front of me.

"Hello?" I greeted.

" _Hadley._ " Emma's voice sounded through the speaker. " _You need to get to the hospital._ "

"O-ok. What happened?"

" _An Outsider got into town lines, Belle is hurt and Hook's here._ " I looked to my friends who were all staring at me.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.


End file.
